


Break Down

by AutumnWinter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWinter/pseuds/AutumnWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma comes to terms with who her parents are causing her mind to spiral to random crazyness. "Broken S2" spoilery. Reviews appreciated it's not entirely in character and though I am a Swan Queen fan this does not center them as a couple this is more family/friendship and angst than anything. First fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Down

Regina Mills sat in the back of her Mercedes, a prisoner, contemplating the events that had gone on. The curse had broken, she'd almost killed her son, her magick hadn't returned, and an angry mob had just tried to kill her. It was a lot to take in and even more was that of Emma Swan coming to her rescue. Regina sighed rubbing the back of her head which Doctor Hopper had recently slammed into the wall looking out the window she saw "the saviour" heading towards the car as her newly found parents ushered the angry mob away. Emma opened the door slipping into the back seat beside Regina waiting for David and Mary Margret she looked pale and didn't speak a word.

Both women sat in the awkward silence for a few moments before Emma finally spoke.

'Get out.' She said quietly and got out herself slamming the door shut she went to the driver's side getting in the car and starting up the engine. Regina watched her in confusion with a raised eye brow.

'Get out Regina.' Emma repeated this time in a dangerous growl.

'Miss Swan-' Regina began looking at the blonde's reflection in the rear view mirror.

'Fine!' Emma slammed her foot down on the pedal taking off in the car at full speed hurtling Regina onto the floor in the back.

'Emma!' 'Emma!' Mary Margret and David watched their daughter speed past the residents of Story Brooke they ran after the car to the end of the street there grandson at their heels but it was no use it was already gone.

'Where are they going?' the boy asked his grandparents.

Mary Margret and David looked down at Henry then shared a look between them before she finally answered him in all honesty.

'I don't know Henry.'

 

Emma skidded round the narrow bends of Storybrooke looking mad she was clearly past giving a damn. Regina finally managed to claw her way back to an upright position holding onto the back of the passenger seat.  
'Miss Swan! Stop!' the Mayor of Story Brooke yelled at her Sheriff as they approached the sign that read "Welcome to Storybrooke". Emma slammed her foot on the brake and yanked the wheel making the car swerve to a halt inches from the sign. Regina let out breath she didn't even know she had been holding, Emma leaned forward resting her head on the steering wheel of the black Mercedes.  
Regina remained quiet as her heart beat returned to a natural pace when Emma finally spoke. 'My mom and my dad are characters from a book.' She burst out laughing though her face wasn't visible. The Mayor cocked an eye brow and rolled her eyes at the blonde in the front seat of her car.  
'Really Miss Swan this isn't the time for amateur dramatics.'  
Emma snapped round to her, her eyes were rimmed red and sparkling she'd been crying.  
'My mom is Snow White and my dad is Prince Charming! This is the perfect time for dramatics! And Henry-' she threw her hands up turning round more to face the woman behind her. 'What the hell does that make Henry?! The fairy godmother I suppose!' she screamed.

The brunette rolled her dark eyes once more in annoyance huffing at the blonde.

'Really Miss Swan don't be so ridiculous of course he isn't the Blue Fairy- never mind.' She finished shortly seeing the glower the young woman was giving her.  
Emma turned back round on her seat pushing her fingers through her golden hair stressfully then began tapping steering wheel aimlessly chewing her inner cheek. This went on for several minutes before Regina spoke up again.  
'Miss Swan I suggest we head back-'  
'I suggest you shut the fuck up your majesty.' Emma spat out before the woman could finish she ripped the key from the ignition getting out she slammed the door shut.  
Regina watched the blonde stomp away from the Mercedes into the forest where she sunk down at a tree trunk holding her head in her hands like she was having a nervous breakdown. It hadn't really occurred to her how this all would affect the young woman. She'd grown up in ignorance thinking that fairy tales weren't real now her whole world had been turned upside down. Regina somewhere in her felt a little compassion for the girl perhaps because at that moment she looked so like Henry. Knowing they wouldn't be going anywhere till Emma decided anyway she got out and slowly approached her for a while she just stared.

'Im sorry.' She spoke up genuinely being sincere.

Emma looked up at her she'd stopped crying and was mainly in shock now hearing Regina she smiled bitterly.

'I don't care. I don't care that you hate Snow- Mary, ugh whatever you call her! I don't care that you wanted to take everyone's happy endings. I just- I just- Why?!' she finally screamed.

'I never did a thing to you Regina no matter what Snow and Charming did yet Im the one that grew up without parents!' she continued to shout getting to her feet. 'Im the one that was pushed around from house to home with no one giving a damn about me all my life! I imagined so many reasons why that could be maybe my mom was some hooker or my dad was violent and that was why but no! The reason I grew up with nothing was because you had a grudge!' she slapped her hard.  
Regina snarled at the blonde's words and her slap turning on her heel she headed back to the Mercedes half way there she grit her teeth turning back round.  
'I am sorry for what happened to you Miss Swan but you were a casualty of war and theres nothing I could have done about that.' She truly did sound regretful. Returning to the car Emma suddenly ran at her grabbing her and pinning her to the car door so she was forced to look in her eyes.

'No?! Nothing you could have done Regina?! Then what about Henry?' she hissed.

The brown eyes filled with confusion and the mayor's brow furrowed ignoring the ache in her back.

'Whatever you may think of me Miss Swan I can assure you I love my son he's everything to me.' She tried to push the raging blonde but she pushed back harder.

'Nuh uh I didn't ask that Regina.' Emma replied in a much calmer tone than before but tears were fast approaching once more.

'You could adopt my son then why the hell couldn't you have adopted me?' she shoved her hard against the car then went back into the driving seat closing the door and covering her eyes.

Regina's mouth was open and she looked totally shocked of all the things she'd expected the blonde to scream at her this certainly hadn't been one of them. She looked in the window seeing the Sheriff was now on her phone probably telling Snow or James not to worry when she finally hung up she caught Regina's eye then looked away. The brunette slowly walked round to the front passenger side getting in she put her seatbelt on guessing the blonde's mood had not improved.  
Emma sighed deeply then bit her lower lip and shook her head tying her hair up.  
'Yeah that's how much my life sucked growing up Id have been happy if the Evil Queen of Storybrooke had been my mother.' She said dryly.  
'I didn't know who Henry was when Gold secured the adoption. I didn't know he was Snow White's grandson when I set the curse I hadn't even thought of having a child at the time.' Regina explained evenly.

'Regina I don't mean I wish you were my mother, it's just…been one long day. If I was wishing things it'd be that I got to grow up with my parents like a normal kid. I look at you and Henry and I can see he gives you a hard time because you're the Evil Queen but I can see how much you love him. I see that he loves you too and one day he'll learn to show it.'  
Regina vaguely smiled however what she said about Henry made her wonder. For so long she had thought the boy only held hatred in his heart for her, could he still love her?  
'He asked me to protect you it's why we came to your house because he said you were still his mom, he doesn't want you hurt Regina. I'll do whatever it takes to keep that promise to my kid.'  
Regina's eyes lit up with happiness at Emma's words.  
'He said that?' she asked hoping it wasn't some horrible joke.  
'Mmm hmm. Now since we saved your ass today Id appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about what I said back there.' The sheriff was now blushing a little thinking over what she'd said.

'Your secrets safe with me Miss Swan.' Regina smirked softly and with that they headed back to the Sheriff's office.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own ouat or anyone in it.


End file.
